No Skiing Next Year
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Andros and Ashley Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**No Skiing Next Year**

Andros stepped out into the room, "Alright I'm dressed."

Ashley came over to him, "You look great."

"Thanks. I just feel weird."

Giggling Ashley adjusting his hat, "It's what's supposed to be worn. Everyone does."

"Alright. Let's go so you can show it to me."

"Come on, there's a very big chance that you'll like it."

Taking his head they both grabbed their gear and headed for the ski lift. Ashley glanced over at Andros as they headed up the mountain. They were soon at their destination, since Andros was a beginner Ashley figured on taking him on the smallest slope they had. Looking down the hill Andros looked at Ashley, "It's not that big of a hill."

"This is for beginners, of all age. Trust me."

Sighing Andros followed Ashley in putting the goggles down, "Okay so what do we do?"

"Well you've already got the skies on, so remember how I told you to stand?"

Andros bent his knees slightly and leaned a bit forward. "Right?"

"Right. Let me give you a push."

The brunette gently pushed the man so he started sliding down the slope. But as he slide he started freaking out and stood up straight trying to stop it and succeeding when he fell face first in the snow. Ashley raced down to him and helped him sit up.

"Okay, so it's not as easy as I thought."

"No, not really." Ashley moved snow from his face. "Are you to cold, or do you want to continue?"

"Come on Ashley, I'm fine. Let's continue."

"Alright."

The two rose to their feet and once more Ashley waited for Andros to be in position before giving a push again.

Andros tried to go slower by standing up straight and instead once more found himself in the snow. Ashley had told him she did this for fun with her family, but going through this much pain didn't seem worth it. He gave a small smile as she helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Andros don't you remember what I told you?" Andros just gave her a look, causing Ashley to sigh, "You know about how to steer?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, you've got that, stay in those knees, alright? We're almost near the end of the hill."

"Okay."

Andros and Ashley got up and once more Ashley gave him a small push. Andros was actually doing a fairly good job, he was being very careful in staying in his knees and avoiding things. But as he got near the bottom he remembered that he couldn't remember how to stop. He looked back and saw Ashley coming down the slope slower and then pointing ahead calling out his name. Turning back around Andros saw a tree coming closer, he moved his skies so he could get out of the path but as he did that he stood up straight and the last thing he remembered was seeing white before everything went black.

By the time Andros woke up he was very warm. He could tell that he was inside and that Ashley was nearby. After slowly opening his eyes he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital area. Within seconds he felt Ashley touching his forward, her one hand still holding his like it had been when he had first woken up.

"Andros, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Then she glanced away for a second before looking back at him, "He's awake."

An older man came over and soon diagnostics were being run on Andros. After a while Andros was deemed worthy to go. As Ashley and Andros came out of the emergency room her parents quickly came over to him and asked about everything, Andros was nodding although he wished people would stop asking him questions. After Ashley's Dad helped him into the car they went back to the cabins and Andros was helped into his and Ashley's and after half an hour Ashley was able to get her parents out of the room.

"Andros I am so sorry." Ashley said as she came and sat by him in the chair while he was on the couch.

"What happened?"

"You fell and you hit your head on the tree. But you don't have a concussion or anything, luckily you weren't going to fast." Andros smiled at her but she just looked away, "Hey I'm going to get you dinner, I'll be right back." And without another word she was out the door.

A little while later Ashley came back with some turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and potatoes on two plates. She went and gave one of the plates to Andros, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah. I talked you into going skiing, I thought it would be fun. Instead my husband ends up in the emergency room on Christmas Eve."

Smiling at her Andros held out a hand to her, "Come sit by me."

Ashley took his hand and sat next to him. After the two had finished dinner Ashley set the plates on the table in front of them, "How's your head?"

Andros shrugged, "It hurts, but I still had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, although I don't think I'd quite want to do this next year."

"Agreed. We can do what you suggested and just stay home."

"Yeah."

Leaning in Ashley placed a gentle kiss on Andros' lips. Before she could move back he pulled her closer and the two moved closer together. Andros started to close his eyes, so he gently kissed the top of Ashley's head, "I love you."

"I love you too." And the two fell asleep holding onto each other.


End file.
